


His Driving Force

by metalpalace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jon arrives at Winterfell, Political Jon, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalpalace/pseuds/metalpalace
Summary: It's been a long time since he last saw her face.





	His Driving Force

 

It's been a long time since he last saw her face. Inevitably, it's ever-present in his dreams, but a fading memory couldn't compare to the sight he was met with as soon as he rode through the gates of Winterfell.  _Home._

He should be ashamed of the things he's done to get back here. He can read it on disapproving faces of his people, gathered to welcome the new queen they never asked for - and yet when he locks eyes with Sansa, her expression is warm. He carefully dismounts from his horse, nerves catching up again as if they never left, not even for that brief moment of relief.

_I did it for you, I hope you can see it now._

The next thing he knows, he is crossing the courtyard, rushing into her arms, like a drowning man finally catching sight of the shore. He can't seem to care how it looks to everyone present. For once **in** **months** ,he stops pretending, because, in a second, he'll have to resign nevertheless. 

Hopefully, he won't survive the war against The Night King and these thoughts infesting his mind will cease to exist with him. He expected to find a silver lining on the mission - instead, he tangled his bastard hands in silver locks of an incompetent ruler. He can already sense the little control he has over her weakening.

In the absence, his feelings for Sansa only grew. During his ~~stay~~ imprisonment, he spent every moment worried sick about her. On a rare occasion when he was allowed privacy, he would lay in bed imagining her next to him. She must never know of his shame.

 _There is no greater reward than being able to keep her safe._ _There shouldn't be._ He pulls away.                                       

He just brought two deadly beasts to their own door. People are rightfully terrified — much like he was the first time one flew over him at Dragonstone. He silently thanks Sansa for remaining collected for the both of them.

Any second now, Daenerys will join them and resentment Northerners harvest for the Targaryen dynasty will become apparent. He expects Lords' complaints before sundown. It mustn't have been easy after he left her at the mercy of their sharp tongues. Still, he's certain she dealt with them graciously, in a way only she knows how. He couldn't be more proud of her.

_Lady of Winterfell, trust me one more time._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small contribution to the Jonsa fandom in hopes of reaching 5k fics again. Inspired by season 8 promotional footage.   
> English is not my mother tongue - please excuse any errors.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
